Feather Light
by pammazola
Summary: Oneshot. Rin is nervous about spending her first night as Sesshomaru's mate. Post-canon Sengoku Jidai.


**Feather Light**

**~oOo~**

"You have nothing to be shy of."

Rin was not so certain, but she yearned to heed him anyway. What held her back was a fear so great, so overcoming, not even the gentle call of her husband could relinquish such apprehension from her thoughts. This night had been clawing at her insides for a considerable number of weeks, and Rin prepared for the inevitable: The time when she would join Sesshomaru-sama in his bed. He would touch Rin in the ways only a male could, and call her beautiful. It is in the lord's hopes his young mate would be impregnate at the end of the night. She could feel the responsibility resting heavily upon her shoulders, the importance of conceiving his heir, but also the fear that had been terrorizing Rin since she had accepted his proposal. At the end of this entire ordeal, he will not love her anymore.

Rin knew virtually _nothing_ of pleasing a male, and she wanted to make Sesshomaru-sama happy. However, such a thing would be impossible: Rin is too frightened to bare herself to his amber gaze. Nakedness was so _ugly_ she _cringed_ at the thought he must tolerate looking at her unclothed. Sesshomaru-sama deserved only the most beautiful youkai ladies to bed with. How could Rin ever meet his expectations?

There is no easy manner in which to explain that to him. Many nights proceeding, as they had laid in his bedchamber, the lord would hold her. He was a gentleman; never faltering in his self-control, never letting his hands stray too far north or south. However, the tongue of Lord Sesshomaru is a fickle creature. The things he purred into her human ears would have subdued any female – no matter her resistance – to crawling willingly onto his futon and spread herself in wanton submission. Rin's cheeks would burn red at those words, much to his satisfaction, and after a few moments of hot kisses, she reluctantly tore herself from his arms to venture back to her bedchambers under the lord's watchful gaze.

~oOo~

He would enjoy the night he finally took her innocence.

Only trembling, slender hands held the thin green sleeping yukata closed on Rin's body.

Sesshomaru noted how small she appeared when she was frightened, and he wondered how to change that stubborn mindset of hers, that being naked with a male was the most natural, most beautiful thing in the world. _Nothing_ could compare, or perhaps maybe when their bodies would tangle together in perfect corresponding, while he sighed and she mewled, _that_ was how it should be.

But _how_ to rid her of these tremors?

The inuyoukai stood from the pallet he had previously been working at, writing letters to the nobles that inhabited his lands. He set them aside to provide his soon-to-be mate with undivided attention. She stood in the doorway, hesitant.

He allowed one corner of his lips to curve upward. Her shy nature will be dealt with.

In five long strides he crossed the room. Sesshomaru was still wearing his usual attire of a white kimono and hakama held firmly in place by a yellow obi. After a few moments' silence, Rin found the strength to bow, officially offering herself to the demon before her.

This was not the inuyoukai practice of mating, which would involve Rin thwarting all of his advances until she was satisfied he was powerful enough to protect her and the pups she would carry. A female's body should send out signals 'I'm so hard to take that if you can take me, I promise to never be with another male.'

Poor Rin, she was shaking! It was then Sesshomaru ceased comparing her to what he thought women should be like. Rin's humanity is one aspect of why he loved her. No youkai lady would be able to permit his dominance without fighting him fang and claw. A youkai lady had too much pride to let him see that his touch is feather light, a gentle flame that licks and kisses the streamline curves of his partner's body. No, it was better this way, Rin's slim knowledge of sex could prove to be for the better.

Sesshomaru brought one hand to her cheek. Brown eyes lifted from the floor to blink up at him.

"_Koishii_," he said, urging her to stand upright. She did so at his command. "I will teach you how to make love."

Before Rin could form some sort of a response on her tongue, Sesshomaru snatched her from the doorway and began making him way over to the large futon. _Finally,_ tonight, he would not be sleeping alone!

"W – wait, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin flailed in his arms, and one shoulder of her yukata fell, exposing creamy flesh to his view.

The half-smile on the lord's face broadened and a flash of something mischievous lit his eyes. "We will go slowly, koishii," he promised, kissing that bared shoulder. Shivers shot through her, but Sesshomaru placed her on the futon and backed away to rest on his knees. She grabbed the blanket and threw it over herself.

"That's the first obstacle we must overcome," he said gently, pulling the blanket away and tossed it on the floor. Rin scooted to the opposite end of the futon.

"Don't look at me, Sesshomaru-sama," she begged.

He tilted his head. "Why? You are a beautiful woman."

Rin shook her head. "No, no I am ugly. When my lord sees me, he will not want me. You will be ashamed, Sesshomaru-sama."

He stared at her for a long moment. "You are not ugly, koishii."

"_Naked_," she replied, pleadingly. "Naked…"

Sesshomaru managed to conceal his chagrin. Of course. Foolish humans engraved it into their children's minds from a young age that to be looked upon without any clothes was the worst crime imaginable. Ningens literally thought nakedness was unsightly, and so their women wore layers and layer of heavy kimono to hide their flesh. Rin was self conscious, _no one_ but her mother, long since dead, had ever seen her without being dressed.

Youkai were very different. Clothes were an unnecessary burden, and Sesshomaru would much rather go without any for the rest of his days. It is not like they popped in and out of existence at will when he took to his true form.

He would just have to show Rin that being naked with him was okay. Thus, he reached for his own sash and pulled.

"Wha - what are - ?"

"Undressing," he said, shrugging off his kimono so she had a view of his chest and abdomen. Her little jaw tightened, but her eyes swept over him, and he knew she was pleased with what she saw.

He discarded his hakama last, leaving himself completely unclothed in front of her. Brown eyes continued to inspect him.

Truthfully, Sesshomaru held a confidence in his appearance that was more attractive than even his physical self. He had always been lean, and advanced years of swordsmanship had toned him in all the right places, distinguishing broad shoulders down to narrow hips, and even lower there was…

Rin seemed genuinely interested in his manhood. It was impressive, just as the rest of him, almost enough to make her reach out… but she caught herself.

Sesshomaru, instead of pouncing on her as he so badly wanted to, laid down on the futon, stretching his long limbs. She continued to stare at him, slightly envious. He looked very comfortable, but perhaps because that was not his _true _form.

He held his arms open to her. "Lie beside me, Rin. You may keep the yukata on, for now," he added when her face betrayed her fear.

The invitation was irresistible. A heavenly creature was beckoning to _her_. _Wanted _Rin. She found herself crawling towards him without much other thought.

"Let me hold you," he whispered. As his bare chest pressed against her silk concealed one, he fought his youkai back into a tight restraint.

"You must be accustomed to the sight and feel of my body," Sesshomaru continued, breathing in the floral scent of her dark hair.

He felt her stiffen suddenly. "Koishii?"

Her face was very red, but Rin finally found the courage to say "I- It moves on its own!"

The inuyoukai chuckled at her wonder. "Hai," he brushed her cheek with one thumb. "I may be calm here." He tapped his temple. "But other parts of me must acknowledge I am in bed with a woman who is as ripe as summer fruit, and as ready for the picking." He drew her closer. "Let me taste you, Rin. Your fruit's juice is an essence forbidden to me." He slowly unclasps her hands from the yukata with little effort. "You will learn to love the presence of my lips upon your maidenhood, and you will ask me frequently to do so. And I will not resist you." Sesshomaru got his first view of her breasts, just the right size to fit her petite frame. She stared mesmerized into his eyes as he cupped one in his hand. Yes, just the right size. Sesshomaru tossed her yukata aside, leaving her completely bare. But Rin was too preoccupied watching his hands to worry about that. He kissed the valley between her breasts, licked each nipple until they stood full and erect. She moaned lightly, closing her eyes.

"Good girl," he purred, readjusting his position, "Just _feel_. Don't think about anything."

As soon as he said that, Rin suddenly had a question. Now that the lord had settled himself between her legs, he had taken to looking at the wet, glisten flower. "Hn?"

Rin shuddered under the intensity of the want that radiated from smoldering amber eyes. "Have you done this before…?"

Sesshomaru let out a low chuckle as he hitched her legs over either of his shoulders. "I've been with women and I know the pleasure of joining." When something indescribable crossed her face: "But this?" his lips lowered to her center and tapped the bundle of nerves. "I've _never _done _this _before." His tongue danced along her flower, collecting the sweet glistening dew that seeped off its petals.

And she no longer questioned him, but reverted back to that state of where everything was nonexistent except the feel of him pleasuring her. There soon came a time when Rin felt the need – of what, she knew not – and she _begged_, she _pleaded _him for it. Her fingers weaved into Sesshomaru's silver locks, arching her hips in a rolling motion to offer him even more.

Rin was not quiet when she experienced her first climax, and though the shrillness of her scream pierced his sensitive hearing, Sesshomaru wanted her to scream for him again, and again, and again…

The universe exploded and rebuilt itself several times in Rin's vision. She felt _greed_. She wanted still _more_. "_More_," she mewled.

"Hai," Sesshomaru penetrated her with two fingers. The inuyoukai had not lied when he proclaimed himself incapable of denying Rin anything. When he felt she had been stretched enough, Sesshomaru raised above her, spreading her coltish legs to accompany his weight. It felt perfect, being here, feeling himself posed to seal what must have been planned before either of their existence, and with more love than they had ever known. _I was made to be with you_.

Sesshomaru took her innocence in a way that started gentle, but the sounds of her lamb-like bleats swiftly gripped the reins of his self control, and sharp claws pinched her hips painfully as he pushed himself deeper still, snarling when the ring of her muscles embraced him so exhilarating, _agonizingly _tight. His thrusts were strong as he attempted to stamp his very soul into the girl beneath him, engulf her with his scent, and fill her young fertile womb to its brim with _his _essence. Rin's nails dug into the flesh of his back when she screamed, and he plunged harder to further draw out her climax. He released within her moments later, but with the will to impregnate her that night Sesshomaru refrained from withdrawing from her warm sheath.

Their bodies, slick with the perspiration of lovemaking, collapsed, spent.

~oOo~

Her Sesshomaru-sama, still joined with his Rin, possessively put one leg over her hip, drawing her as close as was possible. His eyelids were heavy, ready for sleep.

"Aishiteru," Rin murmured into his chest, and a yawn quickly followed.

Sesshomaru hands ghosted for a moment down her spine, and he purred contently, "Aishiteru."

~oOo~


End file.
